Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to pose determination of a subject in images, and more particularly to estimating the three-dimensional pose of a subject's head using images with depth data.
Relevant Background
Many computing devices include cameras that are capable of capturing multiple images, e.g., in a stream of video frames. For example, many personal computers include a camera, such as a web cam, that is capable of capturing images of the user. Additionally, devices, such as cellular telephones, smart phones, and tablet computers typically include cameras of subjects, such as the user with a forward facing camera or others with a back facing camera.
Identifying the location of the subject, and more particularly, the subject's head in the image is useful for many applications, such as telepresence, and gaming. However, identifying and tracking the position of a subject's head in a series of images is problematic for conventional systems.